Blizzard
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: After learning about Christmas from Beast Boy, Thunder and Lightning decide to make his wish for a White Christmas come true with the help of a jolly, old man in a sleigh.


Teen Titans © DC Comics

Blizzard

"Christmas? What in the clouds is that?"

Beast Boy's mouth gaped, slacking to the floor in complete shock. His left eye twitched, completely shocked that Lightning just asked him what the happiest time of the year was. Thunder and Lightning felt instantly self-conscious. Exchanging worriedly confused looks, the twins waited until Beast Boy's stammering fit was completed.

"Y-you don't know what _Christmas_ is?" Beast Boy reiterated, staring at them with eyes wider than saucers.

"How many times must I repeat myself? We have never heard of this 'Christmas' that you speak of, green one," Lightning growled indignantly. At Beast Boy's snicker, his temper immediately flared. "Do not mock us for our lack of knowledge!"

"Please, explain it to us. It would be much appreciated." Thunder placed a restraining hand on his brother's shoulder, restricting him from lighting Beast Boy up like a Christmas tree.

Beast Boy placed a finger to his lip, tapping it inquisitively. The trio was sitting on the couch of the Titans' living room, watching as the sky passed over with orange and red hues of sunset. Clouds traveled peacefully along the sky. Thunder and Lightning had decided to visit their old friends, especially Beast Boy whom they considered their greatest friend. Even through their arrival was unexpected, they were welcomed in with open arms by Starfire who nearly broke their backs with her tremendous embrace.

The living room was decorated with Christmas festivities, including an enormous pine tree that Cyborg cut down for the occasion. The tree was adorned with lighted bulbs and small trinkets that Lightning found amusing. Wrapped presents remained underneath for each of the Titans courtesy of their teammates. This had prompted Thunder to ask what the occasion was where Beast Boy simply replied that it was Christmas Eve. However, Beast Boy hadn't expected to explain Christmas to the stormy twins, but tried his best anyhow.

"Well, let's see…" Beast Boy snapped his fingers with a large grin splitting across his pale green face. "Every year on December twenty-fifth, people get presents from this jolly, old dude named Santa Claus! He comes to everybody's home and delivers gifts with these reindeer and a sleigh and a huge sack of presents!"

"Presents?" Lightning repeated, leaning forward with an eager grin. "Every year on this day?"

"Yeah, and people go around being all nice to each other and stuff. Families get together, friends give gifts to each other, and it's just pretty cool all around," Beast Boy explained, smirking at Lightning's exuberant expression. "And since today is Christmas Eve, that means everybody gets together, and Santa comes down to give out the gifts. Oh, and if you've been naughty, you get a hunk of coal."

"Is there a gift you would like?" Thunder asked, equally jubilant about the holiday.

Beast Boy hummed, crossing his arms in deep thought. The brothers blinked as Beast Boy suddenly leaped up to the window and pointed dramatically at the clouds.

"You would like a storm?" Lightning guessed as Beast Boy deflated at his comment.

"Well, no, not really. Have ya ever been to a really snowy place?"

"Yes, my brother and I visited the Pink One and the Caveman a few days ago in the Artic," Thunder informed, perking up.

"Yeah! If I had a wish besides a moped and Super Mega Monkeys Five, it would be for it to snow on Christmas! It did when I was really little in the Doom Patrol after we defeated the Brotherhood of Evil for the first time in battle, and I never forgot that day! It was sweet!"

Thunder and Lightning stared at Beast Boy incredulously who had begun to chuckle mirthfully at the memory. The wish was completely juvenile, full of childlike perspective. They had learned from Cyborg that it had not snowed in Jump City in over one hundred years except for one time when Mumbo cast a spell to invoke snow. He slyly added that there were times where Beast Boy would sometimes scream at the clouds for it to snow last year. Beast Boy overheard and started a playful brawl with the cybernetic teenager that the stormy brother soon joined. Raven was the one who broke them up by rather violent means that the quadrant never spoke of again.

At that moment, red flashes filtered in the room accompanied by ear-shattering shrieks. Thunder smiled, commenting gleefully about the wondrous noise. The alarm blared as Robin exposed himself in the doorway, shouting to Beast Boy that Red X was in the city, wrecking havoc at a nearby jewelry store. Asking if they wanted to come as Beast Boy started up the stairs, Lightning was ready to transmute his lower half into electricity when Thunder quickly snatched his hand and politely declined. Waving them off, Beast Boy turned into a hawk and darted out with Robin.

"What troubles you, brother, that we could not go out and defeat this 'Red X'?" Lightning demanded haughtily, annoyed by the fact that he was denied by his brother of all people.

"The green one's wish has me wondering," Thunder mused, taking Lightning towards the roof.

"To make it snow?" Lightning wrapped his arm around Thunder's shoulder. "Brother, we are beings of storms. Frail, quiet snowfall is not in our abilities."

"But I do not want to let his wish become forlorn." Thunder's gaze dropped to the ground. "It would not be fair for his wish to not be granted, especially for a person like the green one."

Lightning frowned tentatively, still rather annoyed with his brother's excuse of not fighting. However, Beast Boy had taught them a valuable listen from Starfire, and he had been their closet friend in the Titans. While they did have companions in the Titans, they considered Beast Boy as their best friend. Lightning crossed his arms, thinking over Beast Boy's wish.

"This city has not received snowfall in a century," Lightning murmured as Thunder opened the latch to the roof. "How can we perform the task?"

"Together, we can create the gift of rain," Thunder replied confidently. "If we work together, perhaps we can transform the rain into snow."

"Yes! Let us see what we can do, brother!"

The brothers turned towards the sky. A flash of blue electrical light surrounded them before they teleported off towards the clouds in flashes of yellow and blue that seemed white when combined. Once they reached their sanctuary in the sky, they peered down at the city. The sun was still ready to set, and a few explosions could be seen in the distance. Apparently, the Titans were still fighting Red X.

"The sun is still high," Lightning observed, pointing out into the distance. "We must wait until nightfall to perform our task. We having until tomorrow's dawn for the green one's wish to come true."

Agreeing with Lightning with a nod of his head, Thunder added, "I hope we can accomplish this."

"Of course, we can!" Lightning leaned in to his brother, slapping his arm across Thunder's shoulder as he usually did to get his way. With a glint of arrogance in his eyes, Lightning sneered, "That is, unless you fear what we create."

"Do not tempt Thunder, brother," he warned lowly, shoving Lightning away. "It will end with some unpleasant results."

Nervously laughing at Thunder's threat, Lightning wondered what exactly he would do if he pushed his buttons anymore. The siblings watched as the sun crossed the horizon in glorious hues of pink, orange and scarlet. Whenever they were not creating mischievous fun on enemies, causing storms or helping out the Titans, they preferred to watch the sky and its spoils. It was their home after all, even through the worst and best of times.

Once the sun descended and the moon arose, the brothers slyly ventured out into the night. The darkness shielded them, but Lightning insisted that due to his skin color, he would be too noticeable and demanded to be carried. At first, Thunder was reluctant, but Lightning eventually received his way when threatening to expose some rather embarrassing pictures of his brother. Lightning smiled, humming to himself as Thunder carried him on his broad shoulders. His cloud slowly dove through the air as he knelt by Titans Tower.

"What do you see?" Thunder asked softly as Lightning peered through the window.

"The lights are off," Lightning informed. "However, their Christmas tree is lit up. Come, look."

Thunder peered up, craning his neck to see. Bewilderment crossed their gazes as they observed many wrapped gifts underneath the multi-colored tree. The lights were like an illuminated rainbow, dancing to their own brightness. Lightning's eyes sparkled, completely amused by the tree.

"It is magnificent!" Lightning jeered before covering his mouth.

Thunder glared daggers into his flushing brother who turned paler than normal. Silence rounded them as they nervously glanced around for any sign of life. When they were convinced that nobody was around, they nodded to each other. Lightning peered in once more, gasped and ushered for his brother to descend. Placing his feet on the cloud, he motioned for Thunder to look on with him.

Starfire was coming into the living room, holding a sack of her own. She giggled to herself and placed the bag underneath the tree. Thunder and Lightning raised eyebrows at her antics, and she felt a strangeness coming to her back. It prickled her skin so she directed her attention to the window. Just in time, Lightning snatched Thunder's head and dragged him down. Thunder yelped and covered his mouth, making it Lightning's turn to glare death into him.

"I hope my friends enjoy these gifts," Starfire gleefully cheered to herself. "I am certain that the other Titans will feel the cheer of this day of holy." She glanced over to two particular gifts, gasping, "The brothers who live in the clouds were visiting earlier today! Oh, I should have given their wrapped delights to them."

"Did you hear that, brother? I believe she has presents for us," Thunder eagerly jeered.

"Most pleasing," Lightning replied as happily as his brother did.

Once Starfire assorted the presents underneath the Christmas tree, she ascended back to the sliding doors. Glancing over her shoulder, Starfire gave a quick giggle and flew out of the room in a fit of joy.

Thunder and Lightning exchanged looks of sheer bliss. They never received presents from anyone before. The fact that they would be given a gift made their hearts perform somersaults. However, they wanted to give back. If they could make Beast Boy's wish come true, they would be pleased without the gifts.

Traveling back to the clouds, Thunder came across a problem. "Hold, brother, what can we do?"

"Huh?" Lightning quirked an eyebrow.

"How do we create snow?"

"The same way we start a storm, my brother!" Lightning directed his hands across the clouds, and a flash of his namesake surged across. "We must force it out!"

"But we cannot simply force snow to come," Thunder replied logically as Lightning's ego and light show deflated. "Snow is a creation of freezing water."

"The temperature has been rather icy lately," he mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "When we sleep on our clouds, it is troublingly cold."

"True, so this means…" Thunder smiled warmly that contrasted against the freezing winds that plowed into them. "…the snow is within the clouds."

"We have not a moment to lose! Let us get to work!"

Thunder nodded, taking out his foot long sticks. He used them to bash at the clouds and create rumbling noises in their melodic storms. Raising one high above his head, Thunder crashed one down against the cloud. Dangerous growls crossed the sky as Thunder crashed another short rod against the cloud. Lightning leaped away from his brother as the sky darkened around them. A mischievous smirk came to his face as he raised his arms and swung them to the clouds. Electricity crackled along his body and embedded itself into the clouds. More sprung along his body as he cast his hands in random directions so his namesake could travel around more proficiently. Thunder slashed along the clouds, grunting with effort as their storm slowly worked up.

As they expected, instead of the snow they hoped, it was rain. In normal circumstances, they would be pleased at the beautiful, clear rain, but it was a curse to them now. Somehow, snow should have been created. Lightning and Thunder hesitated in their actions, watching the rain in somber silence. With saddened expressions, Thunder quickly stated that they would have to work harder if they wanted to cast snow to Jump City. Agreeing with his brother, Lightning paused and rubbed his arms at a blast of chilling winds.

"Brother?" Thunder immediately turned to him, grasping his shoulder and turning him to him.

"Why is it so accursedly cold?" Lightning whined, rubbing his arms as Thunder blankly stared at him. "Come, Thunder, let us get back to our merry wish granting."

The rain became pouring like a hurricane's winds. It came and pounded furiously against the ground, but it was not the snow they wanted. Several minutes passed until an hour came when they both finally stopped. Their efforts had been in vain. All they could create was rain that they would marvel at on normal occasions. Lightning frowned, throwing his hands in aggravation against the cloud. His eye twitched violently, cursing their failure. Thunder hung in his head in shame, sighing quietly.

"We have tried our best," Thunder gloomily muttered.

"Yet it was not good enough," Lightning snapped heatedly. "We should have assisted the Titans when we were offered the chance. I just cannot believe you would even think of doing such a foolish task as this."

Thunder narrowed his instantly angry gaze to his brother, crossing his arms. Leaning forward, he snarled, "Are you pinning the blame on me?"

"Well! It took you quite a while to figure that out, brother!" Lightning spat out the last word venomously.

"Pardon me for attempting to grant a wish for my friend!"

"You better mean 'our friend'! We are beings of storms! We cannot create snow!"

Thunder's teeth grit down savagely, barking, "Well, at least I am optimistic about trying to assist in this! You were whining about the wind's chilling blast!"

The stormy brothers glared and growled at each other, neither letting up. In his rage, Lightning shoved Thunder backwards and charged his hands up with electricity. Thunder stumbled, not bothering to attempt in dismissing the battle. In the past days after their first encounter with the Titans, the brothers duked it out over Lightning's lack of respect. He promised the Titans to try to dissolve fights in a civil, less destructive manner. The oath became forgotten when he shoved his brother back with such force that Lightning nearly wobbled off the cloud into their storm. Regaining composure, Lightning shot out a jolt of electricity that struck his twin square in the chest. Thunder grunted, falling backwards before rubbing his head and tackling Lightning to the ground. A fight instantly brewed between the two as they rolled around in the clouds, trying so they other could not get a significant advantage in their brawl.

Unbeknownst to the battling brothers, bells jingled a soft tune in the distance. Hooves clashed with the air, trudging along obscurely. A caroling of some sort filtered and mixed with the gust, dying out to a whisper. Flashing lights attracted their attention, but they were concentrating more on beating each other to a pulp. However, a jolly laugh burst through the air, distracting them.

"Huh?" the brothers mused simultaneously.

For some reason, they were staring up at eight rather large reindeer. Believing his eyes to be playing tricks on him. Thunder released Lightning's hair and rubbed his eyes. Lightning removed his heel from his chin, slowly bringing it down. The reindeer gazed at the in amusement, nodding their heads for the battle to continue. Standing up, the brothers exchanged confused looks and located an enormous, cherry colored sleigh with a fat tan sack that was tied up with a rope peeking out from the back. The reins of the sleigh wrapped around the reindeer, but what surprised them the most was the man staring down at them.

He was a round man with a beard as white as snow. His uniform was the color of his sleigh along with his velvet, lopsided hat with a ball of white fluff on top, and his cheeks were the same. His eyes sparkled like coal, quizzically inspecting the duo. The man grunted and stepped off, revealing green mittens and leather, black boots.

"Who are you, old one?" Lightning demanded. "Why have you interrupted us?"

"May I ask why you two were fighting?" he asked kindly.

"Fighting? We…" Lightning trailed off, glancing over to Thunder who kept his eyes hidden. "Will you answer my question? Who are you?"

The man's eyebrows shot up in bushy waves. He blinked, the crinkles around his eyes moving upwards. "You don't know me? Why, I'm Santa Claus! Ho ho ho!"

"You!" they cried in unison, completely in shock.

"The green one spoke of you, but I do not believe it," Thunder recalled, shaking his head.

"The green one? Ah, you must be referring to Beast Boy or by his regular name Garfield Mark Logan," Santa stated. He went back to his sleigh, pulling out a large, black book that seemed extremely heavy because it was layered with pages which contents went unknown. He licked his thumb, flipping through the pages until he hummed in victory. "Garfield-better known to you as 'green one'-would like a moped and a video game called Super Mega Monkeys Five."

"That is what he desires!" Lightning shouted in surprise. "Yet, he did wish for another gift…"

"That cannot be wrapped in bows and stowed underneath a festive tree," Thunder murmured sadly.

"Yes, he wishes for a White Christmas," Santa stated, shutting his book.

"What is that?" Thunder asked, pointing to the book.

"My list of children, teenagers and adults who have been naughty or nice." Santa smiled, looking down to their cloud. "Yet, it seems you have been busy trying to grant Garfield's wish, am I right, Gan and Tavis Williams better known as Thunder and Lightning?"

Their eyes could not have been any wider at that point. It was as though someone struck them with bricks to their craniums. Lightning stuttered an incomprehensible sentence while Thunder just stood their completely dumbfounded. Santa smiled, opening the book again to the W section and held it out for them to see.

"You two have been on the naughty list for a couple years for all the mischief you caused," Santa snapped with a toothy grin as they snatched the book and read. "Yet, you two redeemed yourselves during your battle with the fire monster and earned yourselves a spot of the nice list."

Both inspected their page with interest. First off, they never told anybody their true names. Secondly, their wishes for friendship were granted, earning the Titans has their companions. However, what caught their attention was Thunder's wish, and Lightning jabbed a finger at it.

"You wish for a headband like mine?" Lightning asked in surprise.

"Without the cheek plates and a symbol of a cloud in the middle," Thunder muttered, embarrassed. He checked again, and his eyes grew wide as he stared at Lightning's wish. "…Brother, you desire a…"

"Yes, yes, do not say it aloud!" Lightning quickly covered his brother's mouth, reddening.

When Santa received his book back, he stated, "I know what you were trying to do." At their inquisitive stares, he smirked. "You were trying to grant Garfield's wish. How kind of you two."

"We failed, though!" Lightning blurted in frustration. "All we can create is rain! We cannot grant the green one's wish!"

At their sobered glances at their cloud, Santa hummed deeply in bemusement. Thunder looked up to him hopefully as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Gently elbowing Lightning to look, he was met with a cold shrug by his brother. Thunder cringed at his frigid exterior, knowing the pain of failure always hit Lightning harder than him. After defeating Fire when they first encountered the Titans, Lightning was hit hard with the disease of guilt. To him, failure and guilt were parts of the same recipe that wrapped his stomach in knots. Thunder wearily sighed and asked the jolly elderly man what he was thinking of.

"I have an idea," Santa proclaimed, "that can help you in bringing snow."

"Please, tell us!" Thunder entreated eagerly as Lightning smiled in the same fashion.

"You see, I have a bit of magic on me…" Santa explained cryptically. He raised his hands, placing them above the brothers' heads. He leaned forward on his toes, trying to reach Thunder's head. "I've lived for centuries, dear boys, and I have been granting Christmas miracles for the same amount of time."

"What are you doing?" Lightning questioned, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"I will help you create snow, but you must help me out as well."

"What is the price we must pay?" Thunder asked.

"There are several boys and girls who wished for a White Christmas, and in order to help them, and I need your help," Santa explained.

"You are asking us to assist you in traveling all around the world…" Lightning started.

"…to make way with snow to cover the entire planet?" Thunder finished, raising an eyebrow.

Santa nodded.

"Magnificent! We can spread our fun across the world, and the green one will certainly appreciate his present!" Lightning jeered as Thunder nodded.

Santa wiggled his fingers. The brothers froze, shivering as something sparkled in the elderly man's hands. Drops of gold dust fell upon their heads, and nothing happened for a few moments. About to call Santa out on his dud when he pulled away, Lightning cut himself off when he stared at his brother. Thunder instantly caught his twin's glance, checking out as his skin slowly changed. Instead of the blue and yellow that they were so adorned to, snow-white color traveled from their hair to their toes. Their hair and skin turned pure white, making the darkened cloud they stood upon seem to illuminate. All but their cloth armor and assorted bands on their arms and legs changed. Thunder and Lightning blinked at each other before slowly turning to face Santa.

"What have you done to us?" Lightning shrieked, clawing at his hair.

"Try using your sound blasts," Santa ordered softly as Thunder just pulled at his white sideburns.

Thunder shrugged, facing away from them and threw his hands out. Expecting his namesake to storm out, he was surprised when a stream of snow ejected from his hands. Eager not to be outdone, Lightning pushed in front of his shocked brother and copied him. Like Thunder, a torrent of snow escaped him. Completely dumbfounded at their new abilities, they turned to find Santa sitting in his sleigh with a finger to his nose. Calling them aboard, he dryly chuckled as they clumsily climbed beside him. From the lack of room, Lightning sat on his brother's knee, smirking at Thunder's groan and leaned back with his arms behind his head.

"No, no, you two must stand in the back and use your powers," Santa commanded, pushing them both in the back with the sack of gifts were. "That way, more areas will be covered."

Agreeing with the elder, Thunder and Lightning stood at the rear of the sleigh. Santa took the reins and shook them. The storm casters wobbled as the reindeer started up again, and Lightning latched onto his brother fearfully in case he was dropped overboard. Upon his order to start casting the snow, they grinned at each other and threw out their arms. Quadrupled beams of snow blasted down onto Jump City, and the reindeer propelled themselves forward. As Santa called out the names of his flying pets, the wind swept up and made the snow dance in the air before falling gracefully to the ground. When Thunder questioned on how long the effect would last, Santa shrugged, but replied that their newfound traits would die out once his final gift was given. Exchanging a concerned look with Lightning, Thunder was calmed when his brother stated that everything would be pleasant.

Neither realized that they would be stuck in his sleigh all night long. Weariness came to them as Santa stopped at everything house, traveled up the chimney and placed presents down. When it came to apartments, he simply parked on the roof and snuck inside to lay the presents at the doormats. Thunder and Lightning thought they were trapped in some abysmal reality game Cyborg invented as they blasted snow into the wind to spread across the world. From Jump City to Hotspot's Morocco, and Argent's New Zealand to Kole and Gnaark's underground paradise, no place was left untouched by their spirited snow and Santa's presents. When Lightning began to nod off, Santa took his sack and slapped him over the head.

"No time to be sleepy now! How do you think I handle this?" Santa joyfully jeered.

"Once I get my power back, he is the one that will be in my dancing lights," Lightning muttered spitefully to himself.

Their blasting went on until sunrise when Santa finally returned the brothers to their cloud. They were exhausted, tired and ready to pass out. Lightning flopped off the sleigh and onto his face, repeatedly hitting his forehead against his sanctuary. Thunder tripped, dropping to his knees by his fuming younger brother. However, Santa hopped out and grinned mirthfully.

"Oh, come now, it wasn't that bad," he growled.

"Pardon us for not having experience in this field!" Lightning shouted, voice muffled by the cloud. "I am napping even if the sun blisters me."

"What of our skin?" Thunder asked, staring at his white arm. "Will it change back soon?"

Santa paused, blinking at them before snapping his fingers. In an instant, their skin colors changed back to their normal hues. Lightning muffled his gleeful shout, waving his arms as his head was still embedded into the cloud. Dragging Lightning to his feet, Thunder bowed respectfully to the mythical man and thanked him for his assistance. His brother followed suit, grinning warmly.

"If it were not for you, Old One, we would not be able to grant the green one's wish," Thunder stated.

"…I'm Santa Claus. Don't call me old," Santa warned. He smiled at their nervous expressions, walking towards his sack and brought out a single present, handing it to Thunder. "Merry Christmas, Gan."

"What of myself?" Lightning whined, staring at Thunder's wrapped gift with envious orbs.

Santa chuckled. "You'll receive what you deserve, Tavis."

Lightning crossed his arms, pouting furiously until Thunder nudged him gently to behave. Santa donned his sleigh, grasping the reins. The reindeer grunted and trudged off into the sky, galloping on the air. Crying out each of the reindeers' names, he waved back to the stormy siblings and wished them a Merry Christmas with his trademark laugh. They waved back, shouting at him for the same.

"What present did you receive?" Lightning asked, brooding over the fact that Santa didn't give him one.

Thunder tore the box open, throwing the colored wrapper to the side. Lifting the top off, he peered inside with Lightning motioning for him to hurry up. A grin split across the elemental's face, laughing in amusement as he pulled out a dark blue headband with a black metal plate in the middle that had a cloud emblazoned onto it.

"It…it is what you asked for," Lightning murmured in surprise as Thunder's eyes sparkled. "…Brother, you are frightening me!"

Replacing his metal helmet and fastened the headband on by the straps, Thunder beamed. Lightning raised an eyebrow at his brother's twinkling, ebony eyes. Shaking his head, Lightning fell back to the cloud, announcing he would nap until somebody woke him. Thunder hummed in agreement, adjusting his headband until his brother threw a spark over his head.

"Uh, Lightning?" Thunder began nervously, sitting by his lying brother.

"Yes, Thunder?"

"About…earlier, our fight, I am sorry."

Lightning sat up, staring at him with a saddened expression. His jaw clenched tightly, nodding to himself. "I am…also sorry."

With their apologies in the air, Lightning leaned onto Thunder's shoulder and closed his eyes. A mirthful smile crossed his face as he drifted off to darkness. Thunder returned the grin with a quiet one, patting his brother's back and kept him close. His eyes began closing, leaning backwards with his brother sprawled against his chest and fell asleep.

A few hours later, their communicator fizzled to life. It beeped like an annoying alarm clock. With a jolt at the bothersome sound, the siblings awoke and strolled over to a table crafted from a cloud. Picking it up, Lightning answered to Beast Boy's face.

"Dudes! Guess what?" Beast Boy asked, eyes twinkling like stars. "The sweetest, most awesome thing happened last night!"

"Yes, what is it, green one?" Lightning questioned, grinning.

"It snowed! Right here in Jump City! It never snows here!" the changeling jeered, whooping it up. "Get on down to the Tower! I gotta show you this! Beast Boy, out!"

The screen went to static before turning a shade of jet black. Thunder and Lightning grinned, pleased at Beast Boy's expression and allowed a circle of blue energy to surround them before teleporting to the roof of Titans Tower. The duo paused, looking around at what they created.

The entire city was covered in snow, the roof of Titans Tower included. It crunched underneath their sandals, making them shiver from the ferocious cold. The sea was frozen, and some children skated elegantly across with their shell-shocked parents. The wind blow up some crystal particles to their faces, and Lightning quickly stuck his tongue out to snatch one.

"Hey! Hey! I knew you'd come!" Beast Boy shouted, opening the latch to greet the twins. "C'mon inside! It's pretty cold out there."

"Thank you, green one, for inviting us," Thunder politely stated as Lightning rolled his eyes.

"Ah, no problem! Christmas is all about giving anyway," Beast Boy replied. "So, you guys got presents, too, and I-!" He paused, trailing off to stare at Thunder's headband. Pointing at it, he asked, "Where'd you get that? Oh, wait, Santa gave it to you, right?"

"Yes, he did. We met him," Lightning replied, still stung that he received nothing while his brother received all the spoils.

Beast Boy gaped, mouth slacking to the floor. "You guys met Santa?"

They nodded.

Beast Boy snatched their hands, running down the stairs to the living room. He accidentally collided with the moving doors, forgetting they opened automatically. Tumbling down the steps as Thunder and Lightning stepped inside to watch his antics, he darted over to Raven who had a pair of reindeer antlers attached to her head. Lightning snickered, delighted at her appearance until her murderous gaze silenced him.

"Raven, guess what? Thunder and Lightning met Santa Claus!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Raven blinked, not believing him whatsoever. "Beast Boy, they probably just said that to make you feel happy about this day."

"We did meet him!" Lightning snapped, stomping over. "My brother received his gift from the fat man personally!"

Raven looked up to Thunder, finding his headband peculiar. With an uncertain nod, she quickly stepped away with a confused expression. She didn't believe in Santa Claus. Then again, she only believed in her friends and not some silly apparition created to sell useless junk to parents so their kids could throw it away three days later. Yet, the raw bliss in their eyes seemed to counter her knowledge, and she glanced back to them as Thunder and Lightning began to explain their journey. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Beast Boy was absorbing every word in like her when drinking herbal tea. Raven smirked wryly, sitting on the couch and watched as the snow drifted in the air.

When the presents were distributed and after Cyborg tricked Robin to go under the mistletoe with Starfire, the siblings ventured home. In Lightning's hands were gifts from their friends and the same for Thunder. However, Lightning noticed one particular box didn't have a name from any of the Titans he knew of. Pointing it out to Thunder as they placed their presents on the table, Thunder simply urged him to open it. What Lightning discovered in the box brought an instant smile to his face while his brother's eyes widened in shock.

There was Beast Boy in his kitten form, mewing up to Lightning and leaped into his arms. Thunder stared in utter disbelief as Lightning laughed in complete amusement. What Lightning wanted for Christmas was a kitten. Thunder peered back inside, noticing that a card was left and picked it up.

_Dear, Tavis, thank you and Gan for helping me spread Christmas cheer throughout the world. I was not able to get a kitten for you, but I figured Garfield would be just fine for a few days. Merry Christmas! Be good! From, Santa Claus._

Thunder blinked and looked up as Beast Boy began nuzzling against Lightning's chest. "…Brother?"

"Yes, Thunder?" Lightning asked, petting Beast Boy over the head.

"You do realize we must return him eventually, correct?"

"When I tire of him, I will give him back." Lightning shrugged, still stroking Beast Boy,

"Green one, why did you agree to this?" Thunder questioned as Beast Boy pointed his paw to the card, motioning for him to flip it over.

_P.S: I met the Doom Patrol a while back, which means I know Garfield personally. When I told him about what you two had done for him, he was delighted to give back!_

Thunder smirked, glancing over to Lightning as he watched the adorable kitten purr against his arm. Murmuring his thanks, Thunder sat down by Lightning as he played with his new pet. After all, it was better to give then receive, and when you give, the benefits are worth it.

---

Merry Christmas and whatever else there is and Happy New Year to you all!


End file.
